Cindry Victoria
Cindry Victoria (シンドリー･ビクトリア, Shindorī Bikutoria); pronounced Chin-dree, was once a famous stage actress whom Dr. Hogback was in love with. When she accidentally died, Hogback stole her corpse in order to make her his own personal zombie slave via Moria's Shadow-Shadow Fruit Cursed Fruit. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Naomi Shindou (Japanese), Houko Kuwashima (Japanese; in life) In life, Victoria Cindry was tall and slim, with short straight cut blonde hair and she always smiled. She wore various outfits, depending on the situation: formal for performances, while casual for other times. After being "resurrected", Cindry retains most of her looks as in life, but she has various stitches across her body. Her eyes also have a doll-like appearance, and she no longer smiles, until Oars is about to crush her with his foot. Her left leg has a web pattern across one part of it and the number 400. She is usually wearing a short black evening gown and high-heels with a red-orange fur boa wrapped around her neck. Gallery Personality In life, Cindry was a compassionate woman despite her fame and popularity. During a flashback, she was seen sewing a button back onto Hogback's coat despite his embarrassment of letting a patient fix his clothing. After she died, Cindry's corpse was implanted with a shadow whose owner's personality she inherited. The owner of the shadow is a young girl named Margarita. Cindry's zombie thus dislikes plates and wishes all those existing in the world would vanish to the point of obsession; where in which she will also disobey Hogback, defeating the point of being his servant. Her hatred for plates even leads her to detest serving food on them, forcing Hogback and the others to eat their food off of the table. She is described by Hogback as a depressing person whose words seem to just get more and more depressing. However, despite her rebellious nature, as a zombie she is still obedient and does whatever Hogback pleases (as long as Moria orders her to), going as far as to accept his physical abuse and orders to lick the floor in a degrading manner. Later, it was revealed that her body had retained some of the original "will" that she had when alive. This allowed her to make the choice to not only disobey Hogback's orders, but also to smile like she had only done in life. Her reluctance to obey Hogback also led to Robin to question if a person's will remains even after death and even to go so far as to remark it was a miracle in itself. Relationships Friends/Allies *Moria Gecko *Hogback Family Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Rivals Enemies *Oz Abilities and Powers When she was introduced, Cindry threw the plates that she hated so much at Usopp. Each plate she throws is counted by her. Even though she did not hit Usopp, her aim was fairly close. Later, during her fight against Chopper and Robin, she threw square plates at Chopper. These plates were sharp enough to cut him. Aside from her fighting ability as a zombie and enhanced strength, she was once a great actress and dancer when she was alive. Attacks * Square Dishes Swords (角皿刀, Kaku Zara Tō): Taking a huge pile of square plates, Cindry launches each one flying against some adversary, which thanks to their shape they can cut or pierce a body like a sword. History Falling from Grace Her shadow's history, according to Hogback, was she had a tragic incident when a rich man once proposed to her. She wished to test his love for her - by smashing ten of his prized plates - and was rejected. Her true history is that she was once a famous stage actress. Hogback asked her to marry him, only to learn that she already had a fiancé. Shortly afterwards, she died in a fatal accident. This led Hogback to steal her corpse and, with the aid of Moria Gecko's Devil fruit power, turned it into a zombie. Since then, she became the surgeon's personal servant, to which Hogback treats her no better than a slave at times. Synopsis Greetings to Arrivals Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Female Category:Deuteragonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased